A Spy's World
by lyssyloo13
Summary: Can Severus get his team safely out of this next adventure? Find out inside! (Rated M just in case for possible future scenes) Also please review! It's my first ever story and I'd love some comments.


**Author's Note- Hey guys this is my first attempt at writing ANYTHING so constructive criticism and thoughts are greatly appreciated! I hope you guys like my first installment of this story, enjoy!**

OoO

3 MONTHS! This morning marked the 3rd _bloody fucking_ month that Severus and his team sat rotting in this blasted cell. He pulled at the collar of his grimy shirt, _GODS but why was it always so hot?!_ He held a hand up to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun and looked to the heavily barred window, deciding it must be close to midday. Severus started pacing the short length of his cell, trying to catch any kind of breeze, overwhelmed with frustration. After a glare from his cell mate Severus slid down the wall, sitting with closed eyes, taking deep, calming breathes.

_In through his nose,_

_Out through his mouth _

_Repeat,_

_Repeat,_

_Repeat,_

_SLAM!_

Severus' fists smashed into the ground on either side of him. Breathing exercises had always pissed him off. He switched to potions theory, his real love. Running ingredients and their properties through his mind in a rapid fire circuit. _Herbaria, Honeywater, Horklump Juice, Horned Slug, Horse Hair…_

That usually helped, and indeed this time it did make him feel better. Severus open his eyes warily, looking to the other occupants of the small dingy cell.

"Sorry", Severus muttered, although by this point his halfhearted apology was neither necessary nor expected. "I haven't felt this useless in a very long time". Ah, the life of a spy! The skills Severus picked up by surviving two wars and then honed by his career as a "private investigator" for hire made him a dangerous man. Severus and his team were highly sought after in the right circles, if you knew who to ask. This mess they currently found themselves in was the result of what should have been some simple, preliminary reconnaissance.

Aiden propped himself up on his elbows to look at Severus. "How much longer do you think we'll be in here boss?"

Severus looked into the weary faces of his men. As thankful of their presence he was now, it hadn't always been that way. When he woke up two weeks after the famed Battle of Hogwarts, he was lost. His magic put his body into a healing coma while the anti-venom warred with poison from Nagini's bite. He woke up feeling better than he had in years. He woke fully healed, even his perpetually aching knees, ruined from years of torture and bowing on cement to a madman, were better than ever. Severus found himself relaxed for this first time in his memory. The weight of the worlds had been lifted from his shoulders. He was master-less, in perfect physical condition (for once), cleared of all charges and beautifully unemployed. He was free. He would rather go back to the shrieking shack than return to an unfulfilling life attempting to teach dunderheads not to blow themselves up five days a week. And thus, his new career begun.

The earnings of a professor were far from grand but his meager savings would hold him until he decided to look for different work. It started small, with favors for acquaintances and old friends. There was also some work to be found in recovering the death eaters that had fled the final battle. Eventually the jobs grew in size, including a small reward for his time and results. That pattern continued for years until one day he found himself deeply immersed in the game of espionage, a game that Severus Snape played very well.

The idea of a _team_ had sat sour in his mouth for a long time before he started to give it any kind of real consideration. Frankly put, other people were a liability he couldn't afford. The unreliableness of humans left little to be desired and had if he hadn't almost landed himself in that Hong Kong prison he might still be working alone. That's where Aiden's expertise came in.

As business started taking off, the playing field started to rapidly expand. Very quickly it became clear that Severus was in over his head. In a world where cultural faux pas were enemies in themselves, he could admit to needing some help in that department. _Some help _was probably putting it gently. What Severus made up for with his cunning, he severely lacked in cultural knowledge. Aiden had smoothly negotiated him out of a sticky situation and the rest, they say, is history.

As for the other half of his team, they were their own kind of special package. The word that came to mind when picturing the O'Mackey twins was _thick. _Thick arms, thick legs, and thick heads of red Irish hair to go with them. Severus had never seen men their size that could move so swift and gracefully. The easiest way to produce twin scowls on those easy going faces was to hint at their great success, should they ever choose to join the ballet. And naturally, Severus did that quite often. Between the two men, it was like having a Swiss army knife in your back pocket. They were smart and fast on there feet, good with their wands and helpful. Ronan and his brother Mac (who was originally named Faolan [pronounced "fwail-awn"] took of the nickname of Mac early in life when his Irish roots proved a mouthful) made a seamless edition to the group.

Severus bit back a sigh and looked around as he contemplated the answer to Aiden's question. Independent work was wonderful. When all of your jobs were successful, the money and reputation went right into your back pocket. The true problem was failure, because when you win independently you lose by the same. They really only had themselves to rely on, god knew the Ministry wasn't sending the cavalry. They were left with precious little options. They had looked into _every_ possible escape route from that damned cell. Whoever was in charge of this operation clearly knew what they were doing, Sev just wished he knew who that someone was. They knew food was served at random times, that guards patrolled at random times and that there was some kind of blockage to even wand-less magic. As far as they could tell though, they were the only wizards being held captive. They were being kept in a large dungeon, made up of ten cells with anywhere from 3-8 people inside them. The four men shared the cell with an 8 year old boy. He'd been carelessly thrown in the cell about a month in and had yet to utter a word, finally holding up 8 tiny fingers in response to his age. They'd been calling him _Figlio, _the Italian word for child, in honor of where they should have been right now.

"We have to wait for the right moment, we need an opening. Hopefully it won't be too much longer now", Severus said. If only he knew. Severus stood abruptly as the door on the far side of the dungeon opened and the guards brought their daily "meal" in. The uncertainty of this whole situation was what really set his teeth on edge. There were two doors, one at each end of a long walkway that divided the ten cells evenly into lines of five and five. The activity coming through each door provided even more, equally random variables to add to the problem that was this whole _fucking_ situation. _What was beyond those doors? How many people were guarding this dungeon? Who was running this show? What did they want? _The guards slid open the metal flap on their door and dropping the stale bread and skin of water. _Not exactly gourmet _Severus thought uncharitably. He knew he should be thankful, from experience he knew it could be_ so_ much worse, but at times he wondered at what the psychological _torture_ of knowing nothing would do to him versus actual psychical damage. His answer as to which was more damaging varied on the day.

The guard banged the metal flap back into place and locked it in silence. They had given up long ago trying to get answers from the guards that wondered that hallway. After invoking their ire and too many fists, they gave that approach up. He supposed they would find out when the guards wanted them to know something.

He and his men spent the afternoon talking and trying to interact with their little mini-prisoner. Falling asleep when the sun finally sunk low enough to provide some relief from the stifling heat. Tomorrow would be another day, a new day. Filled with much of the same. Severus lived for the mornings when he could wake up and scratch the next tally into the stone wall above his head. It was the best and worst part of his day.

oOo

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Severus' head shot up from the floor at the first disturbance. His eyes searched systematically around, trying to find his bearings in the dark.

"Alright you lot, stand up now", one of the guards yelled. "You're all gonna be relocated."

_Finally!_ Severus and his team had been waiting for this day for months. He needed a new area to explore, new information to take in. Escape from this dungeon was hopeless but they knew this entire place couldn't be impenetrable.

The guards started at the end farthest from them. Slowly they sauntered to about halfway down the hallway and pulled wands from their pockets. _Wands!_ Severus stored that for later. They waved them and shouted out a spell he didn't recognize. Suddenly Severus was flung to the middle of his cell, just managing to keep himself upright. Screams of astonishment went up around the dungeon and he could have sworn he heard one of the guards mutter "_muggles"_ under his breath. He looked down when he felt the cool weight around his wrists and ankles. Each cell had formed their own version of a chain gang, all shackled together in a tight line. Severus looked over his shoulder to the grim faces his group and whispered, "don't worry, I think this is good. Keep your eyes open and alert as we leave this room. Our opening might be coming soon". He received nods in return. They watched as new guards came in for each group of people, leading them all away through one of the two doors.

Severus' mind was flying! _So wizards _were_ running this operation! Judging by the sheer number of guards he decided this must be a pretty large system they were running with here. And what of the magic? Clearly magic could be done outside the cells. Would they be able to do it wherever they were being taken? Hopefully these wizards weren't powerful enough to sense his magical signature. Who was he kidding, these guards were clearly idiots!_

The guards finally came to their cell and wrenched open the iron door. He gestured them forward and out of the cell. As the front man in his line of prisoners, Sev slowly started walking out. Four guards were accompanying them on their journey it would seem. One on either side and then one front and back. When Severus started walking he heard a faint whimper from the back. He figured little Figlio was having a hard time matching his steps so he slowed down and immediately the guards started bristling. One of the guards grabbed Severus roughly be the arm and urged him faster, almost tipping their whole line over.

"No, we need to slow down for the boy, this journey will take twice as long if we keep falling over", Severus bit out. _WHOOSH! _He heard the crack of the whip before he felt the pain wrap around the front of his chest.

"You will speak only when spoken to!" the guard yelled at him. Oh did Severus wish he had his wand right now, he would have split that sorry excuse for a man in two. He managed to hold his tongue as he glared at the guard, but only just. Eventually, when the guards decided he wouldn't be acting up again, he turned and resumed walking, albeit at a slower pace than before.

As soon as they were through the door they found themselves walking down a plain white hallway. Doors popped up every once in a while but the amount of turns would make it hard to track where they had come from. He took to counting the number of doors he passed on his left, he could store that number away in case it came in handy later. Finally, after a long walk down the nondescript hallway, they were ushered inside a door entering their next cell.

Only this room was no cell. The room was small and circular, decorated flamboyantly in multicolored silks. Deep rich color surrounded them and luxurious furniture dotted the room. The gruff guard spoke up, "clean yourselves up and put on your uniforms. The buyers will be here in one hour and I don't want no funny business." The guards each gave one of the prisoners a swift punch to the stomach. _Ooof!_ Each of his men doubled over in turn. All in all, the abuse they'd received over their three month stay had been manageable. Whenever they asked the guards questions or acted up they could assume some form of punishment. Some nights the guards were just bored and thought to use the prisoners as their own personal punching bag. But in all honesty, it was no _Crutiatus,_ Severus and his men could handle getting roughed up a little. Each of them had some fading cuts and bruises somewhere, but they were pretty used to it. What really made the men angry was when the guards would try their shit out on little Figlio. Whenever the guards would make their rounds they would take turns hiding him behind one of the men. Sometimes when the guards came that late at night, the moonlight cast shadows large enough to hide the small boy. When that didn't work they would try to shame the guards, calling them out as cowards for beating up a small defenseless child. They would ask the guards if child abuse made them feel powerful, and just rile them up until those scumbags forgot all about their little Fig. Him and his men could handle it, and they tried their hardest to make sure the child wasn't hurt.

When the men started to recover from their blows, they saw the guards retreating to the door and as it shut behind them, their shackles melted away. Ronan was the first to speak up "we might as well get cleaned up and changed quick first, then figure out what the hell this place is". The men all agreed and sent little Fig to the small bathroom first while they took a look around.

"So they think we're to be sold as slaves, do they?", Aiden chuckled. "Really all we would have to do is get bought and then escape from whatever muggle was stupid enough to buy _us!"_

Mac laughed along with the rest of them, "but just look at this room! Do you imagine we're going to be sold as some sort of sex slaves?"

"I feel like I just walked into some kind of Egyptian brothel!" Ronan chimed in.

"This is perfect! Maybe now we can finally get Sev laid!", Mac said.

"Ha. Ha. _Really, _so witty, all of you", Severus drawled. He'd become the butt of a running joke with his team after they recognized his perpetually, singular sleeping habits whenever they went out. The men tended to celebrate after every job well done, usually consisting of some good alcohol and exaggerated story telling followed by his men each finding a pretty young woman to warm their bed that night. Eventually Aiden, Mac, and Ronan pieced the situation together and asked Severus about his behavior, forcing him to admit that he was in a serious long term relationship. The looks on their faces were priceless, various levels of shock on each one. Their nervous laughter turned into raucous laughter when they thought he was joking with them. After he assured them that was not the case, they've been trying to figure out his story ever since. They went through every theory from him being a virgin to being gay and he endured their continual teasing gracefully. Well, most of the time… okay, some of the time. After much harping Severus finally agreed that he would introduce them when the time was right, so until then, he would have to suffer the jokes.

Aiden grinned cheekily, "here, here! I don't think any of us would mind that too much eh Sev?"

Severus just rolled his eyes and walked into the now vacant bathroom for a thorough wash. Once all of the men were clean and dressed the began circling the room. It would be easier to search if they could do magic but they found that once again, magic was impossible inside the room. The room was completely sealed off but for the door. They tapped all around the walls but found nothing but padding under the colorful silk drapes. No windows of any kind, so there was no way to track the time and nothing to use as weapons but mountains of silky throw pillows. Frustrated by lack of progress they sat down to discuss their options. It looked like escape from this building was once again off of the table, not with the labyrinth they had been lead through. Best just to wait to be bought by some harmless muggles and make their break for it then.

As the day dragged on, men and women of all types paraded in and out of the rooms to check out the new slaves for sale. Every time the door opened, shackles appeared around their arms and legs tightening them shoulder to shoulder in a line facing the door, it was better than being back to front Severus supposed. After the first time of flying across the room and slamming into each other, the mutually agreed to all just stay near each other. They would make a game of going to the bathroom, seeing if they could finish and get back before the door opened again. They had some close calls but so far they were all tied for first. Figlio tried hard to hide his giggles from the surly guards but watching the men's antic's were the most fun he'd had in captivity. Severus saw that their calm demeanor was putting little Fig at ease but they made sure to be careful not to push it too far. It wouldn't be good to incite the short tempered guards and get Figs into trouble.

The potential buyers all offered their opinions, loudly, so there was no trouble ever wondering what these people were thinking. A couple times Severus even found himself insulted until he remembered just how ridiculous this whole situation was. They were too old, or too young, they were too ugly or too handsome, the wrong gender, the wrong height, the wrong _look_. Severus often wondered just what the hell these people _were_ looking for. It was hard to mark time in their windowless prison but the amount of meals they received and visits from bored guards indicated around three days had passed. They were awoken early like puppets, as their strings pulled them upright and together. In walked the customary guards and showman with a new buyer. This man was short but as wide as he was tall. Dark brown greasy skin to go with his greasy black hair slicked back into a long pony tail. His clothes looked to be expensive, made of brightly colored silks and blending with their cell. His eyes swept over the slaves and he smiled a secret, predatory smile as his eyes stopped on Figlio. Gold teeth glinted around blackened nubs to form a hideous leer. This man _oozed_ sleaziness_, _and Severus had a bad feeling about this.

"I shall take the boy", Mr. Sleaz declared to the showman.

"I'm so sorry sir, but these slaves are being sold as a unit. I'm sure you've of heard our new policy." The showman told him hesitantly.

"Ahh, fuck the policy, it's the boy I'm interested in! You don't want my business?"

"Sir please, we highly value all of our customers here, but my hands are simply tied. I could take you to Constantine if you wish to negotiate the boy's release from the unit?"

The sleaze ball thought for a moment as a dull rage contorted his face. "That rat bastard will never release the boy to me", he huffed and swept back to the other men chained together warily. "One late payment and you'd think I'd stolen his damned, precious chalice!"

The sleaze ball contemplated the four men carefully, he seemed very hesitant to agree to buy them. _Good_ Severus thought, _You should be nervous, you fucking child molester. _The buyer let out a small sigh and turned to the showman, "How much for the _unit?" _he spat out.

"Ah very good, very good! Come! Let us talk payment in my office!" the showman gestured the man through the door and it slammed shut while the shackles fell away.

Figlio was shaking, clearly scared by the man's intensity towards him and Aiden immediately swept the small boy in his arms to try and soothe him. Severus turned to the pair on the floor and crouched to eye level. "Listen Fig, we're not going to let anything happen to you. That bad man isn't going to get you, do you understand?" Figlio gave him a small shaky nod. Severus grinned, "Good, because you know we'll beat the shit out him first." Figlio responded with a small giggle and the shy smile Sev was looking for. He stood up and turned away from the group. It was amazing to think about how attached he was to the boy, he hoped he could keep his promise.

oOo

Some time later, after they'd had their mushy stew, the doors opened again. The person escorted into the room this time was startlingly different from the rest. A young women, most likely late twenties, with fair skin and golden hair. She looked beautiful and wealthy, a long dress of cerulean blue silk hung perfectly from her frame, contrasting sharply with her flawlessly coiffed short, blonde hair. Head to toe, she was covered in rich gold jewelry, accentuating her lush persona. She floated into the room as if she owned it, looking down her nose at the entire situation. Her eyes gazed over the slaves finally connecting with Severus with a look of…_satisfaction? _That couldn't be right. She flashed a sexy little smirk at the men showing off the slaves causing them to stand at attention, and fidget in their stance. "Tell me about them", her melodic voice stated firmly.

She glided over to Figlio, who had ended up furthest away from Severus in this particular puppet show. The showman started rambling off his practiced speech for this particular group of slaves while the mystery women hardly seemed to listen. When she reached Fig a gentle hand reached out to cup his face and turn it up so she could see him properly. The mystery woman gifted Figlio with a small, sad smile and then ruffled his hair as she moved on to inspect Mac. She eyed the large Irishman with the hint of the triumph Severus had caught earlier and spared the same quick glances to all of the men as she calmly walked the line to end at Severus. She interrupted the man's speech "how much have they been trained?"

Severus, very curious about this woman spoke up, "Not even a little bit". The woman spun so quickly back toward him that he barley saw it coming as the back of her hand connected with a loud crack to his cheek. The blow caught him off guard, bringing Severus to his knees and his companions tumbling down with him.

"From this moment forward, you will never again speak unless spoken to, and you always address me as ma'am or there will be serious consequences. Nod if you understand", her voice harsh as a whip. Severus nodded, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. "Good." As she turned away from him, her pinky ring slipped off of her hand and landed silently between his open thighs. He needed to recover quickly and make a split second decision. Keep it or return it? He slammed his legs together to conceal the dropped treasure and kept his head bowed and subservient. "Just _splendid_, you know how Mel likes to train them herself. I'll take all of them," her voice regaining the soft, melodious beauty of before.

The showman spluttered, "Oh, I'm deeply sorry ma'am but this unit has been sold! Just this very morning!"

"Sold", she tested out softly. "Sold?", she repeated again as if tasting the word on her tongue. She walked softly around the room, as if in deep contemplation, fiddling with her necklace in thought. "You brought me all the way down here, to examine slaves that have already been _sold?" _her voice dripping with contempt.

"Forgive me madam, but I-

"No.", she said with finality. "I won't forgive you. You say they are sold, yet here they are. I said I wanted them, and so I shall have them."

"But-

"No but's" she cut him off quickly again. "You heard Constantine, I believe his specific instructions were to give me _whatever_ I desired. And I desire them."

"The other buyer will be very displeased ma'am. I cannot simply go back on my sale with him"

The mystery woman's laugh tinkled softly through the room. "Do you honestly believe I care about your _other buyer_? As far as I'm concerned, this deal is done, I _will_ have them, and that is that."

"Ma'am, if I could just have a moment to plead my case. Would you consent to spare the boy? He was the slave my other buyer was truly interested in. Perchance we might sell you the four strong men and make a peace offering of just the boy the other buyer. To appease his anger at being cheated. He would be of no use to you so young and weak," the showman rushed out.

The woman turned to look at the child, "Just interested in the boy you say?" she murmured very quietly. The men in chains held their breath while she contemplated their line. Suddenly, as if a light bulb went off in her head, her eyes went very wide, but just as quickly narrowed into thin, angry slits. Her whole body went rigid as she screwed her eyes shut, her hand fisting around the necklace she had been so innocently caressing. She took a deep breath and as her eyed opened, as if the moment had never happened. She released the jewelry, her hands dropping to her sides. As the necklace landed on her breast Severus took a closer look. What he found was not a pendant at all, but a ring. A delicate diamond cut into the shape of a blooming rose, mounted on a platinum band forged to look like small vines intertwined, with even smaller diamonds woven through its' design. As she turned toward the showman Severus shook himself out of his observations, waiting for the mystery woman's judgment on little Fig.

"I will take them _all_, and that is the last I will here of this." She stated, her melodious tone firmly back in place. The team sagged in relief, there would be no hope protecting the boy if they were to be separated. "Your other buyer" she started again softly, "is he still here?"

"Yes ma'am, socializing in the common area when we left" the defeated showman said.

"Hmmm, perfect." She glanced back at her new slaves and allowed the men to see the scary, malicious look now gracing her beautiful features. "I will spare you from your self-inflicted troubles. I will meet with him, this _other buyer_ of yours and smooth over this transaction."

"Oh! Thank you ma'am, a thousand times thank you!" The showman sputtered out.

"I will need a private audience with him, naturally. You understand? We must _spare _his feelings." Severus and his team shuddered at the wicked tone of her voice. Thankful of her quick and accurate assessment of the situation. Each glad to not be in the sleazy man's shoes.

"Of course, of course! Anything you need." He choked out gratefully, as his stupid hide was saved for yet another day.

"What I _need_, is to be on my way", she snapped her fingers and a hulking, giant of a man ducked under the doorway and entered the room behind the guards. "Brutus my dear, these are my new slaves", she pointed to the chained men. "I want you to watch over them until Mellisandre checks them out tomorrow. I know how the guards here like to treat prisoners", she shot a cool look towards the guards that sent them re-fidgeting "and I won't have it with them. Yes?"

The giant nodded in understanding. The woman turned to her new slaves, "my personal slave trainer, Mellisandre, will here tomorrow to test you out. She can be quite…brutal… I do so hope you all pass", her melodious tone firmly back in place with a sly smile thrown in for good measure. "Come now, I haven't got all day" said the mystery woman, as she glided out of the room without a glance backward.

The door slammed shut and the heavy shackles finally disappeared. Severus' team looked at each other in bewilderment. "What in the _bleeding hell_ just happened?!", Aiden asked as they allowed themselves to relax.

"I don't know mate, but I never thought it was possible to be so turned on and frightened at the same time", Mac blurted out.

Ronan let out a chuckle at his brother's antics. "Quite right! Sev how's your face?" They looked to Severus to see a thin cut across his cheek, with a bruise forming around it. A thin stream of blood escaping the wound as it dripped slowly down his neck. "Shit man! You're actually bleeding!"

That was the last straw and Severus broke out into a round of low chuckles. As his men looked on in astonishment, the chuckles turned into deep, full belly laughs. "That slap must have done more damage then we thought", Aiden chimed in. "Are you quite alright mate?"

Finally Severus composed himself. He grabbed ahold of a blue silk hanging nearby and ripped a piece off, pressing it firmly to his injured cheek with a wince. He turned to his men smirking, "well boys, you've just received the honor of meeting my girlfriend." Severus picked up the discarded ring from between his thighs and held it up for the men to see, as it morphed into a key before their very eyes.

The shock quickly fell from the group as the men started to tease Severus mercilessly. The playful banter centered around the fact that he was now a victim of domestic violence and was quite literally whipped by his lady friend. Severus grumbled through the treatment as his feathers became thoroughly ruffled. Eventually the conversation started to become more serious.

"Do you think she means us to escape now? Is that what the key is for?" Ronan wanted to know.

Severus examined the key in his hand and walked towards the door. He searched the door and around it but there was neither a nob nor a keyhole to be found. He tried waving the key around where he thought it should go and nothing happened. "Doesn't appear that way, there's no place for it to even _go."_

Aiden looked on quizzically, "then why did she even give it you?"

"I'm sure she has her reasons", Severus explained, "do you remember what she said? She's going to come back tomorrow as the slave trainer."

"Hopefully with a good escape plan," Mac added earnestly.

Severus huffed, "Hopefully is right. My little lioness is brilliant, one of the smartest people I've ever met really," he said lovingly "but she will forever be a lioness. She's extraordinarily headstrong, and I can only imagine that she was none too pleased to learn of my capture. She's extremely capable, I just pray she hasn't acted in haste."

"Let me guess," Ronan started slyly "you're going to be in _so_ much trouble for getting captured, aren't you?!" Leading the men in another round of belly-aching laughter.

Severus actually winced, "she's going to be so pissed." Causing the men to start up all over again. "Might as well try and get some rest, nothing to do until she shows up tomorrow."

oOo

The men woke to the now familiar sensation of puppetry as they were slammed together in their line. Two guards sauntered in, whistling and swinging their clubs arrogantly as they looked over the prisoners. Severus saw Brutus slink in behind the guards, his large arms crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowed in mistrust. "Away with you giant!" said one of the guards. "Yeah", chimed in the second "we just need to _check_ on them. Make sure there's no mischief going on here," he grinned like he thought he was being clever.

Brutus' voice rumbled low and steady, "so check" he nodded to the slaves, never taking his eyes of the guards.

"Whatever mate, if he wants to watch then so be it!"

"Yeah, watch how justice is served," the second guard added. He approached Ronan and started to chuckle. "Let's have some fun shall we? I think I'll start with you!" As the guard raised his club high above his head, preparing to deliver a mighty blow, the men watched as Brutus deftly plucked the club from his hand, letting it fall softly to the padded ground.

"No" the giant man stated firmly as he shook his head.

"You great bumbling fool! Who do you think you are?!" the second guard yelled indignantly.

"Brutus", the giant said while looking at the guards as if they were complete idiots. That caused some low chuckles to escape from the twins and the other guard spun around in fury.

"You think this is funny do you? _We're_ in charge here!", He started towards Mac, intent on proving his point. Before he could get close to the slaves Brutus picked the guard up by his shirt and raised him to eye level.

He spoke slowly, "Mistress. Said. No." showing a hint of irritation at the idiocy of the guards. Then before anyone could react Brutus threw the guard clear across the room towards the door. "Out now. Check is over." The other guard scrambled to the door and Brutus slowly lumbered after them.

Just as he was reaching the door Ronan called out, "Brutus wait! Thank you!"

Brutus turned back towards the men and shrugged easily, "Mistress said no." Then turned and exited the room, letting it fall shut softly behind him. As the shackles disintegrated the men looked at each other.

"Well," Mac chuckled "if we get out of here in one piece, remind me to thank your girlfriend for that too." The men arranged themselves back on the floor to try and get some more sleep before tomorrow escapades.

oOo

They each woke after a fitful night of trying to sleep. Their run in with guards combined with the possibility of _finally _getting out had them too energized to achieve much. They ate their crusty bread and then played through what they assumed was much of the morning. Alternating between horsie and airplane with Fig, switching when one man got too tired. The sound of the little boy shrieking with laughter enough to give them the energy to play for hours. All of a sudden Sev shushed the group, "shh shh, do you hear that?" he asked quietly, nodding towards the door where muffled voices could be heard.

"It sounds like arguing, and it's getting closer" Aiden observed. They listened as the sounds of an irate woman grew louder and louder. "Does that sound like your Lady, Sev?" he asked. Severus nodded with a smirk on his face. He's been in one too many disagreements with his little spitfire not to hear the signs of her reaching her limit.

From out side the door they heard a man speak, "Look here _peasant_, I do not have time for your silly games. I need this room for the next slaves I plan to sell. Collect your things and run along you stupid little girl."

Severus tskd and shook his head, "Now he's done it." His men looked at him in inquisition and Severus just nodded towards the door, indicating that they should just listen for themselves.

True to Severus' word, after a short pause, they heard the woman begin her heated tirade, "I may well be a peasant _sir, _but you would do well to remember who I represent! Losing the business from my Mistress might just be enough for Constantine to finally make a slave out of you! Furthermore what kind of establishment are you even running here?! You think I would leave here with slaves that are untested?! My silly _games_ as you call them are tests, the difference between knowing if slaves will be obedient or hightail it the moment we cross the bridge." The woman must have noticed some sign from the man outside. "Ah, ah! No more! I do not give you permission to speak! I _will_ run these new slaves threw everything I've got. You will receive your gold if and when they pass my inspection! Do you think me naive? This is not my first time Sir and you would do well to remember that! Now get out of my sight! I will call for an exit escort when I am finished here." Then more softly, "Brutus, you know what to do."

The door then opened quickly and slammed shut as the woman walked quickly inside. In but a moment, Severus took in the exquisite sight standing before him. The silks customary of the region graced her form, but instead of the floor sweeping length of her other outfit, this dress fell a few inches above her knees, giving him a tantalizing peek at her toned, tanned thighs. The dress was in a modest design, sleeveless with a high neckline but it flowed down her body in a clingy, blood red decadence. Gold sandals crisscrossed up her calves matching the more modest array of gold jewelry adorning her today. Finally he took in the wild, glossy, chocolate curls that cascaded down her back. Severus felt his mouth water and he took a large swallow. Amber finally met black as he looked into the eyes of the love of his life.

As their eyes locked, suddenly she was rushing towards him. He threw his locked arms up to catch her as she dove under and flung her arms up around his neck, squeezing tightly. He buried his face in her neck, nuzzling softly, _Gods did he miss that witch!_ He breathed in deeply, relishing the scent of wildflowers and honey, his favorite scent in the world as he buried his face in her curls. "Oh Severus" she uttered like a prayer and pulled her face away to gaze at him. Then she kissed him deeply and full of passion but ended it much too quickly for his liking, gentling the kiss as she softly caressed his face, taking him in. She froze as she heard a throat being cleared to her left and reluctantly pulled away with a sheepish smile as her cheeks reddened. She chuckled lightly, "It's nice to finally meet all of you. I'm Hermione Granger." When Severus finally met the gazes of his team it was clear he would have some explaining to do. He supposed they weren't expecting his lady to be the famous war heroine and brightest witch of her age. "Oh, silly me!" she waived her hand and the shackles disintegrated, "we have a couples hours before the next phase of the plan but I'd be happy to fill you all in."

As the twins opened their mouths to start firing off questions Aiden swiftly intervened, "Not to worry, why don't you two have a proper hello. Plenty of time for all that nonsense later" he said with a grin. Aiden then ushered Figlio and the twins into the lowered portion of the room they had used for sleeping, keeping the prying eyes safely away from the couple.

As soon as little eyes were out of sight Severus swept Hermione back into his arms, "Oh my sweet, it's been far too long." Severus took another deep inhale of his witch.

"Merlin I missed you Sev," she breathed out. She started to pepper his face with kisses using her lips to commit his face to memory. She trailed kisses over his brow, to his cheek and back to his nose, she kissed both corners of his mouth before putting a whisper of a kiss on his injured cheek as a silent apology. She reached up to gently stroke the now purple bruise and as she closed her eyes, he felt a tingling as the pain melted away as it was healed. When she opened her eyes he captured her lips in a searing kiss, tasting every inch of her mouth. He wasn't meant to spend even a day without this delectable creature let alone four months. As she broke away she trailed kisses down his neck stopping to nibble at the places she new he liked best. She received a soft growl as she sucked lightly on _that_ spot behind his ear.

Quick as lightning, Severus picked up his witch and slammed her back into the padded wall. Then his hands were all over her, groping and massaging as she responded with equal fervor. Mouths clashing together battling for dominance. She ran her hands through his hair, softly keening as he ground his pelvis into hers. When they ran out of air he dropped his head to her shoulder lightly nibbling the sensitive skin there as they both struggled to catch their breathes. Hermione welcomed the weight of Severus' body crushing her into the wall, molding with hers, it was the only force keeping her upright. As their breathes were slowly regained he could feel Hermione's arms tighten around his neck.

"Sev, I was so worried" she whispered out, "when I found out you had been taken, I was terrified, I couldn't think straight. I didn't even know where you had been headed, much less who would have taken you. I didn't know if I would find you alive or …" her voice trailed off.

Sensing her panicked train of thoughts about to spiral he headed her off with a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Hush now Kitten, I'm okay and you found me just in time, everything is going to work out." She smiled lovingly up at him at she cupped his cheek, a look that always managed to take his breath away.

She took a deep calming breath and smiled. "You're right of course. Should we rejoin the others then? It was really quite rude of you to snatch me away before proper introductions were made." She said in her best imitation of a snooty high society woman.

Severus look at her in bewilderment as she started sashaying away. When Hermione was safely a few steps away from him she threw a saucy smirk over her should that bolted him into action. In two long strides Severus hugged her about her middle and picked her up spinning her around as she laughed happily. He growled "_Sassy little minx!" _into the side of her neck as he placed a chaste kiss there. As he let her back down she spun around in his arms to give him another quick kiss before grabbing his hand and leading him his team. If you ever asked Severus Snape, he would undoubtedly scoff and deny it, but in truth, he was wrapped very tightly around his witch's finger, and damn it, he loved it that way!

oOo

Severus and Hermione entered the slightly lowered portion of the room and received sly looks all around. After being introduced to all of the men, Hermione turned her attention the curious little eyes peeking out from Aiden's lap. Hermione crouched down, so as to be at eye level and asked "And who might you be, sweet boy?" with a gentle smile. Figlio just looked up at her with a shy smile, posture screaming hesitance. "Oh it's alright, I won't hurt you. I'm a friend and I'm here to get you out" she finished. After a brief pause the little boy relaxed and smiled a genuine toothy grin.

"Angel" he whispered softly.

All of the men looked on in wonder. "That's right little man, she's the angel here to save us," Aiden spoke softly while smiling in her direction.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes, "I'm going to try my very best." When little Fig saw her tears he crawled out of Aiden's lap to wrap his scrawny arms around Hermione's neck. And yet another person fell for the small boy's charms.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
